The invention is based on a windshield wiping arrangement, and more particularly to a windshield wiping arrangement that includes at least one wiper arm which is operated between stop positions by an electromotor with reversible rotational direction, having a time determination device which determines a time following the triggering of a wiping operation, a time presetting device for presetting a maximum allowable time, and a comparator which compares the maximum preset time with the determined time and which triggers a wiping operation in the opposite direction if a maximum allowable time is exceeded of the generic type. From DE-OS 40 32 922, an arrangement for wiping a windshield is known, for which the positions of the wiper arms in dependence on the predetermined desired positions are respectively controlled with a regulator. An overload or a blocking of a wiper arm is detected if a predetermined limit for a regulated condition is exceeded. Once an overload condition is detected, varied measures can be provided with the goal of maintaining a limited wiping operation. Such an overload condition can occur, for example, as a result of a snow load. The known device includes a position measuring device for each wiper arm. A limited wiping operation can be determined through wiping experiments, wherein the positions for the wiping limits are known from the position measuring devices.